The present invention relates generally to a photography studio and more specifically, to a freestanding modular still photography studio which provides a plurality of modules, or frames in which to create still photography sets.
In the still photography industry, the ability to provide different backgrounds and to create different settings for photographs and photographic portraits has long been a necessity so that the needs and desires of the customer can be sufficiently met. The industry has long used various apparatus to create different environments or sets in which to take photographs or photographic portraits. In a studio setting, different backgrounds, or environments, may be created by changing the backdrops that are used, which are simply flat background scenes, and by changing various props and devices. While the use of different backdrops and props can provide for numerous different photographic settings, there are certain drawbacks inherent in such an arrangement.
First, the consumer, or subject to be photographed is limited in the type of settings that can be selected. For instance, the consumer typically will see only flat backdrops, and a few props, but will not have the opportunity to see several environments, or sets, already created, from which to choose.
Second, it is time consuming and inefficient to continually change backdrops and props to create different sets. Each time a different background is created in that manner, camera and light positions must be adjusted to insure proper placement. Continually changing backdrops, lighting positions and camera positions is time consuming and inefficient.
Finally, while the use of backdrops and props can provide different backgrounds, the flat one-dimensional backdrops used in commercial studios often create a "fake" look that is undesirable for both the photographer and the subject being photographed. Some of the above drawbacks have been addressed by creating numerous fixed "miniature movie sets" in a several thousand square foot facility. Each miniature movie set has its own lighting, cameras, and other equipment. While such a facility does provide the consumer with a selection of sets, it does not address the needs of the typical, much smaller studio which does not have several thousand square feet in which to build several separate movie sets, each with independent lights and camera positions. For example, many photography studios are located in malls, shopping centers, or other facilities where there is simply not enough space to erect separate fixed movie sets, each with its own independent lights and other equipment.
Thus, there is a need for studios to be capable of providing a plurality of sets which create different environments, for example, home or other indoor environments, garden and other outdoor environments, and any other type of environmental setting which can be simultaneously viewed by the consumer and the photographer. There is a need for an apparatus which will, in a time and space efficient manner provide for the placement in a studio of numerous environmental still photography sets which can be photographed from a relatively central location, and in which lighting can be provided to each set with little manipulation required by the photographer.